Traidor Zim
by Nina feliz
Summary: ¿Por que Zim atacaria a los altisimos? ¿Por que Dib intentaria matar a el Profesor Membrana? Zim les a causado muchos problemas a el imperio Irken... y acavo con su misericordia. Dib a vivído para complaser a su padre... y morira lograndolo.


Bueno, pues este es mi primer Fanafic de Invasor Zim, no sean muy duros con migo, y como ultimo, y lo tengo que admitir por que si no se enoja (¬_¬)

Yo, La Niña Feliz, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales acepto que yo no escribí esta historia, fue mi Subconsciente.

Ahí va el copirayth: **Todos los personajes usados aquí no son míos, son propiedad de Jonhen Vasquez y creo q de Nickelodion.**

**INVASOR ZIM**

"_Primera parte: Relatos del Defensor"_

-Gaz, Tak, detrás de mí. Gir mantén la nave en curso a las naves de los Altísimos. Zim quédate a mi lado y espera la señal. Aun que ellos nos superen 100 a 1, no lograran vencernos – fueron las ordenes que recibí.

Si, Profesor Membrana.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado, la venganza, la podía sentir al alcance de mi mano… ya no podía esperar.

Zim… ¡Zim! – fueron los gritos que escuche, pero no pude contestar.

Mantén la formación hasta la orden del profesor – era de suponerse, a Tak no le agradaba que me opusiera a nuestro salvador.

… - Gaz silenciosa como siempre.

No podía reaccionar, no podía razonar, el odio me consumía. Todos esos años de mentiras y engaños, de tenerme con una esperanza falsa, de darme un poder imaginario… por intentar matarme, otra vez.

Seguí avanzando con mi nave TSaI-05, parecía cortar la atmósfera terrestre como un cuchillo en esa sustancia llamada mantequilla. Una verdadera obra maestra del profesor.

Me dirigí directamente a la nave de "ellos", a los que una vez admire y obedecí, a los que llamé "Altísimos". Solo quería estar a rango de disparo y destruirlos, sin importar que toda la flota de invasión Irken se abalanzaba sobre mí, un mar de naves de combate, armados y dispuestos a destruirme.

Salí de mi transe al escuchar la primera explosión. La turbulencia momentánea me indicaba que era yo quien recibió el daño… pero no era así. Frente a mí, las naves irkens comenzaban a explotar o a caer dañadas.

Limpien el camino, protejan a Zim – eran las palabras del Profesor Membrana al ver pasar a mis lados a Tak y Gaz, surcando la estratosfera y disparando como si hubieran nacido haciendo eso… bueno, al menos una de ellas si lo hizo – Zim… ya que te adelantaste a la orden, termina el trabajo… destrúyelos.

Con todo gusto Profesor Membrana.

Comencé a esquivar pedazos de naves destruidas y los disparos enemigos. Gaz y Tak estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, ya comenzaba a ver despejado el camino recto a las naves… solo unos cuantos más… ¡AHÍ! Ese camino esta libre. A ver la senda recta metí al acelerador a tope y salí disparado contra las naves roja y morada… ya solo falta un poco más… blanco en la mira… ¡FUEGO!

* 3 Meses atrás *

Hahaha, estúpido humano cabezón, eres más inferior de lo que pareces, nunca lograras alcanzarme.

Ya veras Zim, con este nuevo dispositivo lograre desactivas esa estúpida mochila y serás blanco fácil, te atraparé, quedaré como un héroe que salvó a la Tierra de tu especie invasora y todos me creerán finalmente… y tu te iras a disección.

Esos si logras darme… Gir, sobre él

Ya que no esperaba una respuesta inmediata correcta de mi robótico ayudante, lo tome del cuello y lo lancé a la cara de Dib, a lo que solo exclamó "Wiii". Bien, acerté… con esa cabezota es difícil fallar. Ahora tengo la oportunidad.

Debo admitirlo, para tener un pequeño cuerpo a base de carbono, tiene bastante resistencia, esta vez ya me había seguido desde la escuela hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Logre perderlo al dar vuelta en un parque y perderme entre unos árboles. Al mirar alrededor y no ver rastro de Dib ni escuchar algún grito de "Tacos" de Gir, guardé mis patas robóticas gigantes y comencé a caminar entre los árboles.

Finalmente lo había logrado, conseguí la muestra de ADN del anfibio verde que crían en el laboratorio de la escuela. Tan pronto llegue a mi laboratorio comenzaría las pruebas de clonación, cuando pasó.

_Crak - _¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! - ¿Hola? – mire alrededor… no había nada - ¿Gir?... – sin respuesta – ah, debió ser el viento…

_Finalmente_…

¡Dib! – nunca me di cuenta de que me había alcanzado, ni de cómo subió a esa rama – Gir – no entendía como me había encontrado, como me alcanzó - ¡GIR!

Es inútil Zim, ese robot no logro resistir ni 2 cargas de mi nueva arma lanza mazorcas transgénicas… al igual que tu no lo harás – Dib bajaba del árbol y comenzaba a apuntarme con esa extraña arma humana en forma de tubo.

Rayos, ¿Dónde esta Gir?, es un robot especial creado por los Altísimos solo para mi misión especial, no podía ser destruido por un humano estúpido como Dib. Estaba cansado, respiraba con dificultad y tenía un ojo medio cerrado, el golpe de Gir dio resultado… podía aprovechar correr, solo debía esperar el momento… ¡Ahora!

¡Zim!

Hahaha, estúpido humano cabe… ¡ah!

Escuchaba una pequeña explosión seguida de un brusco movimiento del viento debajo de mí al activar mis patas robóticas. No podía estar pasando, había roto dos de mis patas con un solo disparo… rompió el metal irken con esas municiones terrestres. ¡Oh, no!, no podía equilibrarme, iba a caer… ¡ah!

¿Qué pasa Zim? ¿Tus pequeñas piernas alienígenas no pueden correr tanto como las que salen de tu mochila?, ríndete, tu cuerpo debe quedar en una sola pieza para poder ser estudiado… en pedazos no podré demostrar que tú eras ese niño de piel verde.

No lo podía creer… este ser inferior no podía derrotarme… nunca me rendiré, yo soy el mejor invasor de la raza irken… estúpido Gir, estúpido Dib…

Adiós, Zim… _Bip-Bip_… ¿eh? ¿Quién me llama en un momento como este? ¡Zim! te tengo en la mira, un movimiento en falso y desapareces… – Dib estaba viendo su transmisor de su pulsera… ahora podía usar ese momento de distracción… - ¡¿Papá?!... ¿en serio?, ¿me necesitas ahora mismo en tu laboratorio?... si, ¡voy para aya!... ¿eh? Gaz esta en casa jugando videojuegos… si, pasaré por ella y te veremos en el laboratorio - ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dib dejó de apuntarme y estaba dándome la espalda, comenzaba a caminar cuando giró su rostro para hablarme con una expresión seria – Tienes suerte Zim… pero no durara para siempre.

¿Se estaba yendo?... ¿estaba dejándome escapar?

¿Quién podía tener ese poder sobre Dib, para logra que abandonara su misión en ese momento? Alguien mas podía controlar así a ese humano… alguien superior. Debía conocerlo y encontrar la fuente de su poder, luego destruirlo y dejar fuera de mi camino a ese humano molesto.

Estaba siguiendo todo la ruta por la que fui perseguido por Dib, con la cautela de no ser emboscado nuevamente por ese cabezón nuevamente como lo había en la escuela, pero no había encontrado señales de Gir, su transmisor no respondía ni aparecía su señal en el mapa… para que preocuparme, Dib me había mentido, no había forma de destruir a Gir. Lo mas seguro es que ya debería estar en casa comiendo atún otra vez.

Pero no fue así, llegué a casa y no había señales del regreso de Gir… ni las hubo durante el mes siguiente… ni del humano Dib.

Ese mes fue un tormento, sin la presencia de Dib en la escuela, sentía que podía aparecer a la vuelta de la esquina o caerme de sorpresa de cualquier techo… pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Los aparatos de rastreo de ambos, Gir y Dib, no aparecían ni respondían, no encontré ningún cuerpo en ningún lado, no respondían ante mis infiltraciones en instituciones médicas o laboratorios humanos.

Comenzaba a sentirme… solo, asechado… asustado. Aprecié que en verdad necesitaba a Gir a mi lado, era una molestia, pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus comentarios molestos y frases sin sentido, a sus tonterías que nos metían en problemas. Fue un regalo creado solo para mí, por los altísimos, era algo especial, no solo una unidad de captura de información, como eran las de los demás invasores inferiores a mí. El… pues era especial en su diseño y poder. Parecía ser estúpido, atarantado, fuera de esta dimensión, atolondrado, insensato y torpe, pero solo era apariencia, era algo más que eso.

Llegó un momento incluso en el que me creía caer en la desesperación. El cese en el asecho del humano Dib y la ausencia de Gir me estaba volviendo loco… no creía poder aguantar mucho así. Dib también había comenzado a convertirse en algo cotidiano para mí. Más que un estorbo o una molestia, era un reto, un humano con una inteligencia capaz de crearme pelea… lo único que podría detenerme en mi invasión… y ya no estaba.

¿Estará creando un arma nueva?, ¿salió del planeta para traer refuerzos?, ¿habrá sido aprendido por ser un demente?... ¿me habrá olvidado?

¡GIR!, estúpido Gir, regresa de una vez, trae un pedazo de carne de la que comen los humanos sobre una masa de granos molidos y cocinada (tacos), ríe como idiota, rompe algo… Gir… ¡GIR!

No paraban de pasarme ideas como estas por la cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco. Incluso llegué al punto de abortar la misión, o adelantarla antes del ataque masivo de los altísimos… pero fueron estos los que me salvaron. Una transmisión urgente del planeta Irken, de los altísimos estaba llegando.

Invasor Zim reportándose – algo estaba pasando, la imagen parecía verse borrosa, algo estaba interfiriendo… ¡ah!, ya se ve, ya ve a mis altísimos rojo y morado… pero no parecían felices.

¡ZIM! – ese grito lo confirmaba, no estaba felices… conmigo – a pesar de que te dimos una misión falsa y te exiliamos en un planeta olvidado y retrasado…

Mira lo que has hecho…

No podía creer lo que veía, el planeta Irken, la cuna de los invasores, de los grandes conquistadores y tiranos de varios universos… el planeta que me creo… había sido atacado y seriamente dañado.

Es tu culpa, Zim, una nave Irken se estrelló contra el planeta, cerca de nuestro centro de reunión.

Parecía estar cargada de explosivos de gran poder pues crearon un cráter gigante y destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad central.

¿Pero como pasó las defensas de la órbita? – pregunté aun asombrado con las imágenes del daño causado.

Parece que tenía un campo antirradar calibrado para la frecuencia de nuestros satélites… frecuencias a las que solo tu tenias acceso, Zim

Pero… no pu…

Zim, esto ah sido mas de lo que te hemos tolerado, eres un inútil… un desecho…

Pero yo… - ¿Qué están diciendo?, esto esta llegando muy lejos.

Te perdonamos la vida en una ocasión, te dimos otra oportunidad y esto es lo que causas.

¡Se terminó, Zim!, estas fuera de control nuevamente y esto hace que nos arrepintamos de nuestra piedad anterior.

No, pero… - ¿Qué son esos botones que están presionando?, ¿Qué ese panel de computador? Nunca lo había visto.

Ya fue tarde para evitar esta catástrofe, por segunda vez… pero se terminó…

_Bip-Bip_…_Bip-Bip…_

¿Qué es ese sonido y esa luz roja que viene de mi mochila?, ¿Que es esta sensación de dolor tan fuerte?... ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué pasa?...

Mis altísimos…

Adiós, Zim… _transmisión terminada_

Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede haber hecho eso, no hablan en serio… es una broma, un sueño, una pesadilla… despiértenme… despiértenme…

¡GIIIIIIR!

_Boom_


End file.
